L'amour sans coeur
by Agonoize
Summary: Au sein de l'organisation XIII des liens se font, certains découvre qu'il peuvent aimer sans avoir de coeur, d'autre ne se géne pas pour essayer de tout gaché.Xigbar X demyx Xaldin X demyx le tout tréé soft pas de spoiler KH 2Update: Chapitre 8 le 7 juin
1. Chapter 1

L'amour sans cœur

_**Note de l'auteur :** Huuum cette fiction risque d'être drôle, comme citer dans le résumé, ceci est un Xigbar X Demyx alors bon, je sais que ça va partir en couille après mais c'est pas grave , vous vous plaindrez pas ! _

01.

Et si je commençais cette histoire par la fin. Car c'est bien ce que j'ai prévus de faire. Quel serait la moralité de mon récit ?

Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, vous pensez que nous, les similis nous ne pouvons rien éprouver a cause de notre absence de cœur, et en faite, comme vous, je l'ai cru très longtemps.

Mais maintenant je peux vous le certifier.

Il n'y a nulle besoin d'un cœur pour éprouver des sentiments.

Ceci je l'ai découvert il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque, l'organisation XIII venait à peine de voir le jour. Et d'ailleurs ne s'appelais pas encore ainsi.

J'ai été un des tout premier spectateur de cet organisation, car comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le numéro 2 : Xigbar.

Mais là n'est pas ce qu'il importe, ce que je voulais surtout vous raconter, c'est ma rencontre avec cette personne qui fut pour moi un catalyseur.

Il avait un visage d'enfant, et pas que le visage, c'était un gosse avec une arme qui ressemblait étrangement a une guitare, à l'époque, je me suis demandé ce qu'un gamin comme lui venait foutre là.

Il n'aimait pas ce battre, il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais c'était évident, il était trop parfait, pas une égratignure ne venait souillé son visage d'ange, rien.

En faite, c'est lui qui est venus vers moi, naïvement, comme un enfant de cinq ans l'aurait fait. Ses yeux d'ange avait plongés dans les miens sans permission, et j'en était très déstabilisé, jamais personne ne m'avait regarder de la sorte, jamais.

J'ai cru un instant que mes joues avait virées au rouge tomates, mais heureusement, rien n'avait trahis mon malaise.

De sa voix suave, il m'avait demandé mon nom, j'étais sous le choc, cette voix était celle d'un jeune homme et trahissait son apparence enfantine.

Je lui avait répondu d'une manière grave, mais, pourquoi il avait grimacé ? Je tirais vraiment la tête a ce point ?!

« Je t'embête ? » Avait-il reprit d'une voix d'enfant gâté, il me regardait avec un moue boudeuse, comme ferai un enfant qui n'avait pas eue son jouet.

Ce jour la je n'aie pas comprit pourquoi une tel question associé a un tel visage m'avait fait cet effet, j'avais l'impression d'avoir froissé un ange. Et là ce n'était plus un impression.

Il s'était penché vers moi, ces yeux me regardaient encore avidement, satané yeux, vous avez pas autre chose a regarder ?

Finalement le rouge me monta au joue et il éclata de rire.

« Tu rougis !

-C'est pas vrai ! » M'étais-je exclamer furieusement en passant un bras sur mon visage.

« Et tu me demande même pas mon nom toi ?

-Je m'en fiche ! »

Il avait sursauté, j'ai eu le malheur de me retourné et de le voir, les yeux brillant de mille feux.

« Oh non y va pas chialer ! » m'étais-je dis.

- Arrête ! T'as pas d'cœur tu peu pas pleurer !

-Si ! »

Je le regardais très mal à l'aise, que faire ?

« Je m'appelle Xigbar ! T'es content ?! » Lui avais-je lancé d'un ton agressif.

Il avait essuyé ses yeux, et avec un sourire timide il me lança un regard tout comme la soie.

« Moi, c'est Demyx »

j'avais envie de lui dire que je m'en fichais, mais devoir essuyé des larmes de crocodile n'était pas ma spécialité.

Et sans lui répondre je partit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, que cet rencontre allait changer a jamais ma façon de voir les Similis, de me voir.

Je n'allais plus me reconnaître

A suivre

(spécialiste des courts prologues, je sais, promis, je reviendrai)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux revieuw.

Lafolledegaara, Merci pour le commentaire, voilà la suite

Chapitre 2 :

Quand je suis arrivé dans l'organisation XIII, j'avais l'ambition de devenir quelqu'un. Non, l'ambition est un terme mal choisis, j'avais l'envie de devenir quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et que je serai sans doute jamais.

Je me sentais si différent des autres similis qu'un jour, j'ai eue l'espoir de ne pas en être un.

Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, je l'étais, et c'est dans les larmes que je l'aie réalisé.

C'est bizarre que des « gens » comme nous puissent ressentir une tel souffrance alors que nous n'avons pas de cœur…Pourquoi ?

Xemnas, notre leader, m'a dit que grâce à lui, un jour, j'en aurais un, de cœur, et que je deviendrais quelqu'un.

J'avais des étoiles plein les yeux, cette idée était magique et j'étais face à lui comme un enfant face au père noël attendant ses cadeaux avec impatience. Oui c'est vrai, j'étais terriblement sensible quand il s'agissait de mes désirs, de mes espoirs, et alors ?

Cependant, car jamais une bonne nouvelle ne viens sans une mauvaise, il m'avait dit que pour cela, j'allais devoir me battre.

Voilà une condition que je n'appréciais guère, combattre…moi combattre alors que je haïssais ça…Moi Demyx, numéro 8 de l'organisation XIII me battre ?

Pour moi, ce battre était être réduit à moins que rien, a moins qu'a un simple Simili, je détestais cela, j'étais persuadé que la force ne menais à rien.

Si vous m'aviez dit qu'un jour je prendrais les armes, j'en aurai ris.

Mais ce que me paraissait encore plus dénué de sens à l'époque.

C'était que j'allais tomber amoureux.

Et justement, le fait que j'allais combattre avait déclenché cette situation…hum, non, en faite, tout a commencé bien avant. Le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est depuis ce jour là que j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir reçus un greffe de cœur.

En faite, je l'ai croisé un beau jour, sans savoir qui il était et sitôt j'ai su que je n'allais plus le lâcher.

Ce qui m'a frappé chez lui, c'est la sensation que j'avais face à moi un être de glace, un fantôme dépourvus de toute chose. Je sais, je suis masochiste de m'intéresser à de tel personne…Mais vous savez, tout ça ne se contrôle pas.

J'aurais pu faire simple et accepter ce qui m'était déjà acquis. Comme par exemple cet homme robuste numéro 3 de l'organisation que répondait au doux nom de Xaldin.

Il avait eu la qualité d'être franc, le jour de mon arrivé, il m'avait regardé avec un regard qui ne trompait personne, même pas l'enfant naïf que je suis. Un regard envieux, un regard d'ogre qui venait de trouver son dessert.

Et très vite mes doutes ont été fondés, il est venu vers moi sans peine et sans timidité, sa fougue m'avait d'ailleurs troublé à l'époque, et pas que cela d'ailleurs, il avait plongé ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens et nous avions discuté des heures, comme deux amis qui faisaient connaissance, mais je savais au fond que pour lui, le but de la discussion était tout autre.

Et je dois vous avouer qu'à ce moment là, je n'aie pas été indifférent à ses avances, même si je n'y aie jamais cédé…

Mais bref ! Je m'égare ! Revenons à mon récit.

Le jour où j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir ma convoitise, il n'a pas fallut de mot, juste un regard pour que mon cœur s'emballe.

J'avais écarté ma crainte pour venir l'aborder, et lui demander comment il s'appelait, ce bougre ne m'avais pas répondu au début, j'avais alors insisté. Il avait répondu si sèchement que j'en avais pleuré, sensible comme j'étais, une simple élévation de sa voix suave m'avait fait frissonné.

Quand je suis venus l'aborder ce jour là, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait rougit, et j'en ai eu la certitude un peu plus tard quand sa peau avait légèrement viré au rouge.

Mais j'avais fini par connaitre son nom, j'avais gagné !

Xigbar…Après renseignement j'ai su qu'il s'agissait du numéro deux de l'organisation.

Ce jour là, j'ai été attiré comme un aimant quand mon regard ces posés sur lui, et encore aujourd'hui je n'ai pas compris cet élan de sociabilité qui m'avait pris à l'époque.

Vous savez, ce qui m'a marqué le plus chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, non, ni vert, mais jaune, jaune tel une lumière qui perce les ténèbres, une lumière que je voulais voir percer mon regard.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça aussi, il y avait ses longs cheveux noirs, puis….

Bon, avant de devenir lourd je vais peux être arrêté.

Alors que je venais de le rencontré, et que je n'attendais qu'une chose, le revoir, le dieu des Similis exauça mon vœux, maintenant j'étais persuadé, dieu simili existait ! Et il m'aimait bien ce bougre !

Les semaines avaient passées, et il n'arrivait pas un jour sans que je ne pense ne serais-ce qu'une seconde à lui. Je sais, vous trouvez ça sans doute nulle et que ce genre de sentiment était pour les fillettes mais moi je vous le dis ! C'est comme ça et je n'y pouvais rien, car personnellement, je me serais passé de m'être pris un mur le jour où en me promenant j'avais pensé trop à lui.

Bref, il me tardait de le recroiser ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant, et donc, les semaines passèrent jusqu'au jour où Xemnas me convoqua.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle j'ai vus avec stupeur que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été convoqué.

IL était là.

J'ai crus faire une crise cardiaque, mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre un instant pour rebattre à nouveau à double vitesse. J'ai crus un instant que mes jambes allaient cassés sous le poids de mon corps, lui aurait-il dit quelque chose ? Oui mais quoi ? Non pas de panique Demyx, il n'y a rien, absolument RIEN.

Je m'étais avancé d'un pas presque hésitant, je devais dissimuler à la fois ma surprise et ma panique et croyez moi, ce n'était pas simple.

Ciel qu'il est beau.

Je me suis donné une baffe intérieur, ce n'était pas le moment !

Pour finir, je me suis retrouvé à sa hauteur, il m'a regardé en coin et je vous avoue, j'ai bien faillit rougir !

Xemnas avait finalement donné raison a mon hypothèse, il n'y avait rien, au contraire, la nouvelle était bonne.

J'allais partir en mission

Et pas avec n'importe qui.

Avec mon beau Xiggy !

…Je commence déjà avec mes petits surnoms débiles…Je suis mal partis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais partir, avec lui en mission, pour je ne sais pas combiens de temps…seul avec lui…lui seul avec moi.

J'allais tomber là, dans les vapes, j'allais faire une syncope mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire pour qu'il cesse de me regarder avec ses yeux là et que son regard soi plein d'amour pour moi et pour mes yeux d'enfants (je me réfère à ce que m'a dit Xaldin pendant notre discussion, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs troublé)

En parlant justement de Xaldin, en sortant de la grande salle, je planais complètement et je l'ai croisé, inquiet pour ma santé il m'a demandé ce qui m'arrivait. C'est là qu'il le vit sortir à son tour.

« Ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresses à lui ?

-Moi ? »

Je regardais autour de moi m'assurant qu'il n'entendais pas la conversation, et je fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait quitter le périmètre.

« Noooooon »

Il m'avait sourit, un sourire carnassier et surtout un sourire qui exprimait un profond soulagement.

« Ah, tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'on te brise le cœur mon petit blondinet, et je sais que lui est très doué pour ça….

-Oh ne t'en fait pas pour mon cœur, je n'en ai pas, et puis pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu aurais Expérimenté ? »

Le rouge lui vint aux joues.

« Mais, mais rien à voir ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air sympathique ! »

Je le regardais incrédule, le teint du guerrier avait maintenant viré tomate et je ne pus que difficilement retenir un fou rire.

Il mentait mal.

Bref, ainsi allait commencer ma…pardon, Notre, formidable aventure.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelle andouille !

Non mais quelle andouille !

J'y crois pas, il est là en train de pleurnicher alors qu'il se fait attaquer !

Mais qu'est qu'il attend pour ce défendre le p'tit !!

Je suis hors de moi, je m'arrache les cheveux à le regarder courir dans tout les sens en pleurant

« Viens m'aiiiider ! » me supplia-t-il en pleure.

« Non ! Tu as une arme ! Sers-toi en ! »

D'un coté, je pensais vraiment ce que je disais, mais de l'autre, je mourrais d'envie de courir l'aider, de le protéger…mais je n'avais pas le choix, il devait apprendre a se débrouiller seul.

« Xiggggggg !! Aide-moi !!! » Reprit-il de plus belle.

S'en était trop, sa petite voix d'enfant apeuré avait eu raison de mon bon sens, je devais l'aider, rapidement, et c'est ce que je fis, sitôt j'accourus et rapidement je ne fit qu'une bouché de nos ennemis.

Il se jeta sur mon me maintenant par les jambes.

« Merciii » fit-il en pleure « j'ai eu si, si peur »

« Peur » ? non mais y s'fout de moi ou quoi ?

« Tu as vu ce que tu as en main ? Ca s'appelle une arme ! Alors apprend a t'en servir d'accord ? »

Il me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, des yeux encore humide des larmes (de crocodile j'en suis sur) qu'il avait versé durant la bataille, ses lèvres étaient crispés de sanglot, il me faisait penser à un de ses gamins qu'ont venait d'engueuler et qui essayait de faire pitié avec une mine triste.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me persuadé qu'il était ridicule de se comporter ainsi, en vain, je le trouvais attendrissant, je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer très fort pour le rassuré, j'avais envie de sécher ses yeux encore humides.

Mais bien sûre au lieu de ça, il fallait que je fasse le dur en lui demandant sèchement de se relever.

Et lui, évidement toujours à terre agrippa de plus belle mes jambes et me regarda d'un air suppliant.

« Tu restes avec moi hein dit ? »

Oh oui, bien sûre mon ange, je suis là, ça va aller je vais rester prés de toi.

Vous pensez Vraiment que je lui ai dis ça ?

« On verra quand tu seras debout ! Alors lève-toi ! »

Ceci est une version plus correcte.

J'étais sur le point de partir de partir sans lui quand il se releva d'un coup et courut après moi.

« Dit…. »Fit-il d'une voix faiblarde.

« Quoi encore ?!

-Tu connais Xaldin »

Xaldin ? Bien sûre que je le connaissais, mais pourquoi me demandait-il ça lui ?

« Sans plus » avait-je soufflé, pourquoi ?

-Ben, il a dit que tu étais méchant !

-Ah bon ? Il a dit ça ... ? »

Non mais quel connard celui-là ! Je suis sur qu'il va tout faire pour retourner Demyx contre moi et se l'accaparer, je suis persuadé que, amateur de chaire fraiche comme il est, il c'est déjà jeter dessus et…

…Pardon, je m'emporte…

« Oui, il a vraiment dit ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en hochant violement la tête.

« Et toi ? Tu penses que je suis méchant ? »

Il se plaça devant moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens et avec un sourire lança fièrement.

« Moi j'te trouve vachement craquant quand t'es en colère !

Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui viens de dire ?!

Je sentais soudainement le rouge me monter aux joues, mais j'en ignorais vraiment la raison, la gêne ou la rage…Je crus tomber à la renverse, là c'est de la provocation pur, me dire ça comme ça avec un sourire presque sadique, aucun doute y me provoquait.

« Non mais ça va pas ?!! » Avais-je crié.

« Oh ! Tu rougis ? »

J'avais essayé en vain de dissimuler mes joues rosées

« Encore un truc pareil et je t'abandonne tout seul ici !! »

C'est étrange, soudain il cessa de rire

« Mais…je rigolais…

-Eh bien ce n'est pas drôle !! »

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant mal à l'aise

« Désolé » fit-il doucement.

Ah non hein, il va pas recommencer a me faire le coup du pauvre petit qu'ont a engueuler là, non, ça ne marche plus ça ne marche…

« C'est rien… »

Et puis merde je n'y arrive pas !

Ce gamin me casse vraiment les pieds ! Il sais comment me faire sortir de mes gonds, il sais comment faire pour ne pas que je déchaine ma colère sur lui, on dirait même qu'il sait que je ne PEU PAS déchainer ma colère sur lui.

Il m'énerve.

Bon la prochaine fois c'est sur je le laisse se démerder seul au combat !

« Dit… »

Ah non !

« Quoi ?

-Ben, tu trouves ça normale que…je n'aime pas me battre…

-Qu'es-ce tu fou ici alors ? »

Il baissa les yeux

« Je sais pas… »

Je cru trébucher, non, vraiment il savait pas

« En tout cas, j'uis content de t'avoir comme coéquipier… »

Je m'étais arrêté net, il ? je n'en revenais pas, mes oreilles avaient sifflés ou quoi ? Il était…

Content

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Il me reprit, c'est vrai, un léger sourire était inconsciemment apparut sur mes lèvres.

« Je souris ? Moi ? Non, tu dois avoir rêvé ! »

Je repris mon chemin, retenant mes lèvres de sourire à nouveau.

« Tu viens Xiggy ? » S'exclama-t-il en riant

« Comment ut m'as appelé ?? »

Ainsi nous continuons notre mission, et ainsi je commença a m'attacher a cet petite tête blond ultra sensible…

C'est ainsi que tout commença.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

L'amour sans cœur

04.

Cette situation était bizarre, bizarre mais agréable.

J'aimais l'énerver, parce que en colère, il dégageait un charme encore plus envoûtant qu'à la normale, vraiment, je prenais plaisir a le regarder et encore plus quand il était en colère.

Ce que j'aimais aussi, c'était lorsqu'il essayait de dissimuler sa gêne, lorsque ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge et que je prenais plaisir a le lui faire remarquer.

Oui, j'appréciais tout cela, en faite, j'appréciais beaucoup de chose en lui, tellement que très vite, j'eue la sensation d'avoir un cœur, très vite je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, je me sentais à coté de mon ange gardien. C'était différent de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à présent, oui, mais les similis n'ont pas de cœur, comment ce fait-il que je puisse ainsi éprouver de tel sentiment pour quelqu'un ?

Je ne sais pas, et très honnêtement, je m'en fichais.

Je savais que tout cela était plus fort qu'une simple complicité, qu'une simple amitié envers un coéquipier, c'était beaucoup plus intense. Je n'étais pas que attaché à lui, c'était plus que cela. Et j'ai pu m'en rendre compte au fil du temps.

Dés qu'il était là prés de moi, j'avais l'impression de monter sur un nuage, tel un ange. J'étais envoûté par chacun de ses gestes, sa voix me faisait frissonner tel un hymne qu'ont m'aurait chanté, bref, tout cela était parfais

Ou presque.

Parce que bien sure, il ne savait absolument rien de tout cela LUI .

Et puis, j'avais hormis quelque élément extérieure.

Du genre un homme grand robuste avec des cheveux noir long en tresse.

Oui, oui…Xaldin.

En faite, je ne sais pas si il cherchait a me charmer, ou a avoir Xiggy, mais en tout cas, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Un beau soir, alors que j'admirais Illusiopolis, que je regardais le ciel sans étoiles, il était venus prés de moi.

« Oh…Toi aussi tu apprécies ce paysage ? » M'avait-il demandé en s'installant à mes cotés.

Ses yeux très bleus se posèrent sur le ciel obscure.

« Parfois je viens regarder le ciel aussi, ça me détend »

Ca te détend, oui, moi, en faite, si je viens ici, c'est pour me vider de toute pensé, Xiggy…enfin, Xigbar les occupaient beaucoup trop à mon goût ces temps-ci.

Bref ! Je reprends, Xaldin c'était donc assis à mes cotés, il faisait 2 têtes, si pas t3 de plus que moi, et c'est vrais que son allure imposante m'impressionnait beaucoup.

Il afficha un grand sourire, tout en continuant a regarder le ciel.

« Alors, ça c'est passé comment ta mission ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je fus étonné de sa question, pourquoi cela l'intéressais.

A mais oui biensure, suis-je bête…

« Très bien, mais tu sais, le combat et moi …

-Oui je sais, tu es du genre pacifiste….c'est touchant. »

Il posa son regard sur moi et apparemment, je devais tirer un bien étrange tête pour qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

« Qu'as-tu ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Rien…rien…Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien triste »

Oh, j'étais triste ? Non en faite, je ne devais pas l'être, après tout, n'avais-je pas maintenant la sensation d'avoir un cœur ?

En faite, je me rendais compte que c'était encore plus chiant d'avoir un cœur que de pas en avoir.

Et puis, lui, il n'en a peu être pas de cœur de toute façon, alors, pourquoi j'espère ? Hein ?

Je suis trop bête…

Xaldin me rappela encore une fois à la raison.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien…je…regarde les étoiles.

-Tu mens très mal »

Je devais inventer un truc.

« Ce n'est rien, une petite déprime de Simili ! » Lui avais-je dis avec le sourire.

Il posa alors son bras autour de mes épaules, j'eue un sursaut, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas…Et très vite il m'attira contre son torse.

« Je comprends, ça va aller… » Me souffla-t-il doucement.

Je sentais son cœur battre à la chamade, pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ?

« Mais, mais je vais bien ! » Avait-je fini par dire quand son étreinte dépassa la limite de temps réglementaire.

Il m'éloigna de lui, une main posée sur chacune de mes épaules et ses yeux bleus me regardèrent avec un étrange lueur.

Le rouge me monta alors au joue, sans que je puisse comprendre le pourquoi, était-ce son regard qui m'avait fait rougir ? Ou simplement la situation ? Je l'ignorais, j'étais trop surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Avait-je fini par lui demander alors qu'il me fixait depuis déjà un petit bout de temps qui me semblait interminable.

Il n'a pas répondu…par des mots en tout cas.

Et quel ne fut pas le choc quand je le sentis m'attiré à lui, et surtout, posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Maintenant c'était certain, j'étais rouge comme une tomate, et encore, je battais la tomate a plate couture.

Il ne voulait pas décroché, et très vite, força de sa langue mes pauvres lèvres qui trouvaient à peine la force de résister.

Je tremblais, je paniquais, mais que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?

Il était beaucoup trop imposant pour que je le frappe. Je devais essayé de me faufilé hors de ses gros bras et vite avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Pas de panique Demyx, ça pourrait être pire après tout hein, imagine que Xiggy passe à ce moment là….

Soudain mes yeux se tournèrent légèrement sur la gauche et c'est là que j'eue une vision d'horreur.

Xigbar était passé dans l'encadrure de la porte et, biensure, avait jeter un œil vers nous, et sans bronché, avait continué sa route.

Demyx la prochaine fois, tu te taiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!

S'en était trop, c'est avec violence que je me dégage des bras de Xaldin, et que en courant , je pris la fuite, le laissant là, seul, avec le goût de mes lèvres sur les siennes, et un sourire satisfait.

C'était monstrueux, non seulement je venais de me faire rouler un palot par le plus robuste des membres de l'organisation XIII mais en plus, il fallait qu'IL passe par là à ce moment là !

Je suis maudiiiit ! Maintenant je peux rêver pour qu'il aie un soupçon de sentiment pour moi.

Cette idée me vida de toute joie, et même de toute cette rage qui m'avait électrocuté après l'épisode de baiser sous les étoiles, je devenais vide de toute chose, j'étais malheureux.

Parce que, après tout, au fond, j'espérais toujours que Xiggy m'aime, ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu.

Xaldin avait brisé tout mes espoirs en un baiser fougueux.

Et le pire, c'est que maintenant, j'en étais sur, il n'allait pas en rester là.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

L'amour sans coeur

05.

Ah…Je vois…

Oui je vois parfaitement.

C'est compréhensible dans un sens, j'ai ce que je mérite.

Cette scène m'a transpercé tel un poignard.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas de cœur, quand même…

N'est-ce pas… ?

Mince…Quel surprise de voir ces larmes couler le longs de mes joues, je les essuies rapidement.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas de cœur alors, qu'est-ce que ça peu me faire hein ?

Ca me fait mal…

Je m'étais éloigné d'eux, j'étais partis alors que mes jambes étaient paralysées, elles, elles voulaient rester là.

Mais s'en était trop.

Je m'étais empêché de dire quoique se soit, car après tout, a quoi cela aurait-il servis ? A rien.

Je revois cette scène devant mes yeux, clos ou ouvert, je la vois tel une torture, c'est de ta faute Xigbar, toi et ton ego, vous vous êtes fait avoir par ce mioche…

Après tout, c'est mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas…

Et puis, pourquoi je dis ça moi ?

Je regarde le ciel, lui aussi il semble…triste…Je me souviens de cette époque, où Braig existait, je me souviens de ses souvenirs d'humains, je me souviens de ce qu'est la tristesse…Je l'avais oublié depuis ce temps…

Je tremble, je retiens encore les larmes…mais en vain, je me rends compte que je ne peu les retenir.

Mince…

Comment allais-je encore pouvoir fréquenter ce môme après ce que j'ai vus ?

Comme si de rien n'était ? Oui, car après tout, c'est comme ça que j'aurais du réagir, et pas comme maintenant.

Je me reprends, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de me laisser abattre, laisse tomber ce gamin, et reprends ta « non-existence » comme avant !

Facile a dire, si simple …

Le lendemain était arrivé très vite, inutile de vous préciser que ma nuit a été monstrueuse, vraiment…Mais ce n'est plus important maintenant.

Je l'ai croisé, elle m'a lancé un regard furtif, puis, il a baisser les yeux, moi, je ne l'ai même pas regarder, non, en faite je ne pouvais le regarder…

J'avais envie de lui demander, Pourquoi ? Mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

Alors je l'ignorais….

Xaldin c'est vengé, d'un coté, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups, la chair fraîche et la vengeance, mais une vengeance pourquoi au juste ? Je l'ignore…

Bref, cesse donc de penser à cela, tu as d'autre chose a penser…et puis Xemnas t'as convoqué, vas-y…

J'entre, que me veut-il encore ? Une mission ? Oui sans doute, c'est souvent moi qu'il envoie pour le sale boulot, après tout c'est ça être numéro II .

Il me parle, il me confie une mission, je me retourne…je ne vois personne a coté de moi, y vais-je seul ?

Je souris, en faite, je suis soulagé, je ne pouvais pas assumé une mission au coté du petit, pas aujourd'hui, pas avec cette image affreuse encore bien fraîche dans ma tête…

Je le salue, et je pars de suite, inutile de rester davantage ici, je devais partir, me vider l'esprit de tout mes fantômes et revenir a nouveau vierge de touts souvenir de sentiments pour ce petit.

Je traverse les longs couloirs, je prie pour ne pas les croisés, aussi bien lui que l'autre ours de Xaldin, pire je redoutais de la croiser ensemble…

Je devais partir vite…

Cependant, alors que j'étais ravis de dégagé, très vite, une autre hypothèse me venait à l'esprit…Dans ma tête passaient les scènes qui pouvaient ce passer durant mon absence, comme si hier soir ne me suffisait pas, il fallait que mon esprit en rajoute, qu'il m'achève…

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça continue ?

Courage Xigbar, une fois partit, tout ira bien.

Je quitte la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout allais ce terminer ainsi…

----------------------------------

Quel rancœur

Mais quel rancœur, quel culpabilité j'éprouvais pour moi, si vous saviez comme je m'en voulais, comme je souffrais.

Je m'étais laisser faire comme l'enfant que j'étais.

Et il a tout vu, tout sauf le moment ou je me suis débattus pour me tirer de son étreinte.

J'avais peur de le voir, peur du regard qu'il me porte.  
Ou peu-être peur de ce regard qui ne me lancera plus jamais.  
Peur qu'il ne soit plus le même avec moi, ou tout simplement peur qu'il m'ignore.  
Je venais sans doute de perdre l'amour de ma vie à jamais….

Je pleure, je pleure comme j'ai toujours pleurer, moi qui l'espace d'un instant pensait avoir trouver ma joie dans ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, tout ça avait été briser par **lui**

Lui, ses long cheveux noir tressés, ses traits grossier, sa carrure si imposante, j'étais faible avec lui, oh Xiggy, si seulement je pouvais, si seulement j'avais le courage de tout t'expliquer sans avoir peur que tu me ris au nez, si seulement, si seulement...Si seulement je n'avais pas peur.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche, elles continuent a couler telle des fontaines de tristesse, comme si je n'avais jamais pleurer et que, d'un coup, tout ce que j'avais accumulé depuis tout ce temps revenait d'un coup. J'était pris de sanglots violent, j'avais mal, mal au cœur que je n'avais pas, mal…

Je reprend mon souffle, je ferme les yeux, je sers les poings, j'essaye de me calmer, je n'y arrive pas, des sanglots encore plus violent me prennent sans prévenir, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

Je suis un imbécile !

J'entendis alors la porte de ma chambre grincer, je regarde d'un œil, je croyais un instant au cauchemar, mais encore un cauchemar aurai été plus clément, il était là, lui, ce bougre qui m'avait fait tout perdre dans l'espace d'un baiser.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, je relève la tête, trempé de larme je le regarde avec une envie meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai entendus…Qu'as-tu ? » me lance-t-il dans ton innocent.

« Fout moi la paix ! »

Il sursaute, j'ai haussé la voix, ça l'a étonné je pense mais un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, et il s'avance.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'ai dis de partir ! Part ! »

Il se penche et me prend dans ses bras, s'en est trop, mais je suis trop faible, ma tête repose sur son torse, mes larmes coulent, si seulement Xigbar était là, si seulement je pouvais crier à l'aide, peu être qu'il…

« Oh, au faite, ton coéquipier est partit en mission seul, est-ce pour cela que tu pleures ? »

J'eue un hochet, Xiggy était partit….et il….

Ne me l'a même pas dit… ?

Je tremble, je serre les lèvres, alors je ne compte vraiment pas à ces yeux ? Il s'en fiche de moi ? Il …

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle…

« Ne pleure pas, je suis là moi » Me fit-il en tapotant sur mon dos.

Il approcha alors sa bouche de mon oreille, un souffle tiède vint la titillé.

« Et puis tu embrasse plutôt bien…. » me murmure-t-il comme une provocation

Je me crispe, un frisson me parcourt, cette scène me poursuit, je suis pris au piége, sa main qui il y a peu me tapotait le dos amicalement, commençait a glisser sensuelle sur mon dos, son autre mais elle, avait saisi mon visage, et le manipule comme un manipulerai un pantin, très vite, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser qui n'était passionné que dans un sens, mes yeux se fermèrent de dégoût, mais pourquoi était-je dégoûté ? Après tout, Xiggy se fichait de moi alors que lui…

Lui s'intéressait a moi

Rien de plus

Mais c'était si réconfortant.

J'avais envie de céder a lui, d'être heureux, ou du moins de me persuadé que je l'étais. Aussi, il continua son exploration ses mains courait sur moi tandis que ses lèvres étaient soudées aux miennes, bref, et moi, j'étais las, passif…Ce qu'il m'avait dit sur Xiggy m'avait…

Assommer

Mais…Mais qui me dit que…qu'il se fiche de moi ? Mais…Oh Xiggy, je ne sais pas détacher mes pensé de toi, tu es partout, dans ma tête, dans mon corps, tu fais même office de cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, Xigbar…

J'ouvre les yeux, je regarde Xaldin s'amuser, je rougis de rage, cette fois il ne m'aura pas non !

Prit d'un accès de rage, mon genoux droit trouva sans problème le chemin de l'entre-jambe de Xaldin. Il cessa de respirer quelques instants, ses lèvres cessèrent de m'embrasser, je le vis varier de couleur, virant du rouge au bleu et moi, moi j'avais ce petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissif.

La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était de l'avoir castré…

Il s'écarta de moi, paralysé, il tremblait, il porte alors une main sur sa partie douloureuse, je me retiens de rire en le voyant quitter la chambre les larmes aux yeux…Pas un cris ne sortit de sa bouche, trop honteux sans doute.

Une fois qu'il a re-clapé la porte, j'éclate de rire…je jubilais au fond de moi, car maintenant c'était presque sur…il me fouterait la paix.

J'avais bonne espoir…


	6. Chapter 6

L'amour sans cœur

06.

(Xaldin/Xigbar)

En allant en mission, en acceptant avec joie et motivation les demandes du supérieur, je n'avais qu' un but : Faire le vide dans ma tête, et effacer le gamin définitivement.

En partant, j'ai crus ça tellement facile, tellement évident, que je me suis dit que je n'y penserai déjà plus le jour qui suivait mon départ.

….

Putain de gosse bordel !

J'étais partis, sans lui parler, sans lui dire au revoir, et puis, pourquoi je lui aurais dit au revoir ?

Xigbar, tu es en train de penser au gamin là ! Arrête !

Mais comme si je pouvais arrêteeeer !

Je serrais les poings, depuis le début de ma mission je me battais avec moi même, et surtout avec mon cerveau que j'avais de temps a autre envie d'exploser.

Je pensais, je pensais.

Je pensais mal !

Il m'arrivait parfois, souvent, de me réveiller un sursaut, non pas a cause d'un cauchemar non, les cauchemars étant devenus une habitude, je n'aurais pas été choqué d'en faire un. Je sursautais en panique car j'avais rêvé, et biensure, pas n'importe quel rêve.

Je rêvais qu'il soit là, à mes cotés, que je puisse le protéger à nouveau, juste le prendre dans mes bras…bon sang.

Là évidemment, la technique que j'avais pris l'habitude d'utiliser était de me balancer en pleine face cette scène ou cet espèce de gorille humain lui roulait une pelle.

J'eue un frisson de dégoût.

Mais après tout si il était heureux. Ma foi, je suspecte que ça soit une vengeance de sa part….

Assis sur une pierre prés d'un feu de bois, je lève mes yeux vers le ciel.

Oui, sacré Dilan…Tu n'as rien oublié en devenant un simili.

Si je devais vous faire un flash back, il remonterait à cette époque ou nous étions humains, j'en ai encore d'étranges souvenirs qui viennent ébranler le simili que je suis aujourd'hui.

A cette époque, nous étions déjà au service d'Ansem le sage, et Xehanort avait déjà décidé de nous faire travailler sur de drôle de travaux…

Quand j'ai rencontré Dilan, nous étions de simple collègue, vous savez, des gens qui travaillent avec vous mais que vous ne calculez que pour le boulot..

Puis il a fallut qu'un jour le destin, ou plutôt Xehanorth, nous fasse travailler sur un projet ensemble.

A vrai dire, il imposait beaucoup plus que moi, niveau carrure j'entends et à l'époque, j'en étais plutôt intimidé, je pense que j'ai été timide étant humain.

C'est Dilan qui lança notre première discussion, il était partit d'un truc anodin et ont avaient déboulés sur des sujets communs, bref, très vite, nous sommes devenus plus que des collègues.

Non….Pas encore ce que vous croyez.

Ont étaient devenus amis, en faite, ils furent sans doutes mes meilleurs souvenirs avec Dilan, les soirs où nous restions tard au labo et que, pour finir, les boulettes de papiers volaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs, une fois, une de ces boulettes de papier est atterrie sur le front de Vexen.

Je vous laisser imaginer la scène.

Je regarde le ciel et je souris, oui, c'était une belle époque.

Je ferme a nouveau les yeux, je me revois humain, un soir, Dilan et moi avons été contraint de travaillé le jour de noël, ce dernier était alors arrivé en retard, plongé dans mes dossiers j'avais relever les yeux. Il m'avait sourit, légèrement gêné, les mains dissimulés dans son dos. Je lui demande alors ce qu'il cache derrière son dos. Il hausse les sourcils, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres « Tu aimerais le savoir hum ? » Me lance-t-il comme pour me défier.

Je répond a ce sourire narquois, puis je me lève mine de rien et me jette sur lui, bien déterminé à savoir ce qui a derrière, tel deux gosses, nous commençons a gesticuler, lui pour m'éviter, moi pour essayer d'attraper ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos, il se mit a rire, en me voyant lui demander d'une voix tremblante de nervosité de me montrer ce qu'il cache. Il s'éloigne.

« Hé petit ! Noël ce n'est pas encore maintenant. » Me lança-t-il. Petit…La première et sans doute la dernière fois qu'ont m'appelaient ainsi. Il rangea ses surprises dans un de ses tiroirs hautement gardés puis, me lança un sourire sadique. Moi je le regardais dépité.

Il resta quelque instant, un silence, me lançait quelques regards, moi, je faisais mine de lui faire la tête. Il sourit bêtement, puis, regarda le fameux tiroir.

« Bon, et si nous entamions la surprise numéro 1 ? » Me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Si tu veux… » Lui avait-je répondu d'un air occupé.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, son visage était a quelques centimètres du miens et il y en un long silence, gêné pour ma part, qui s'étendit dans toute la pièce.

« Ne fais pas celui qui n'est pas intéressé ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je rougis, j'avoue que j'étais curieux. Il s'écarta alors de moi, la température qu'avait atteint mes pauvres joues commençaient a tomber tout doucement, il arriva prés du tiroir puis, l'ouvrant, sortit une bouteille d'alcool, du champagne pour être précis.

J'ouvris grand les yeux l'air outré

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?? Even va nous tuer !!!

-Even n'est pas là Braig….Alors ont peu en profiter. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je soupir d'indignation alors que lui avait déjà sortit les verres et débouché la bouteille.

« Juste un verre, Braaaaig, c'est pas tout les jours noël ! » S'exclama-t-il en me mettant le verre dans la main.

Il s'installa face à moi, fit tourné le verre de cristal entre ses doigts tout en me regardant de son regard à la fois dur et rassurant. Puis l'idée lui vint de trinquer, j'approuve et je lève mon verre.

« A Xehanort et ses brillantes idées » Avais-je alors lancer ne trouvant rien a triquer.

« Et pourquoi pas simplement à nous deux ? » Lança alors Dilan d'une voix douce.

J'eue l'impression de prendre 10°C de température, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, la manière dont il l'avait dit m'avait mis mal à l'aise, et puis, pourquoi me lança-t-il en sourire comme celui-là ?

« Eh bien…à nous dans ce cas » fis-je en levant mon verre.

Ils se percutèrent dans un bruit aigus, mais main avait alors effleuré la sienne et un étrange courant électrique avait parcourut mon corps. Je prit une gorgé de champagne, je n'aimais pas ça, je trouvais ça aigre, mais celui-là était délicieux.

Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis, décida de reprendre le boulot, le verre à coté de lui, j'approuve et m'y remet également, c'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde de temps a autre, je mettais ça sur le dos du champagne. Je tenais peu l'alcool.

Nos verres furent vide dans l'heure, mais l'idée ne nous venaient pas d'en reservirent un second.

Le travail avançait bien, Dilan et moi en étions satisfait, l'heure avança, minuit allait bientôt sonné. Dilan et moi, l'un à coté de l'autre, étions plongé dans nos dossiers, de temps a autre, il louchait sur le miens, et j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de trouver de prétexte pour se pencher sur moi…J'étais sans doute parano.

Minuit arriva alors, il me donna un léger coup de coude, un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres.

« Hé… » Souffla-t-il. « Tu veux voir la surprise numéro 2 ? »

J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement, la question n'était pas imposer- bordel que j'étais curieux a cette époque, trop, vous allez comprendre. - Nous nous levons, puis alors que je le suis il se retrouve et me demande de ne plus bouger.

« Ferme les yeux…Sinon ce n'est plus pareil… »

Je le regarde étonné.

«Ferme les yeux… » Souffla-t-il.

J'accepte finalement, se qui va suivre a faillit me tuer, je vous l'assure.

Je sentis alors une pression chaude sur mes lèvres. Prit de surprise j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois, lui, les yeux clos m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Mon teint avait alors viré rouge pivoine, je n'osais que faire, car après tout, c'était si agréable, n'était-ce pas cela que je souhaitais comme cadeau de noël ? Inconsciemment peu-être que si.

Il rompit alors le baiser, les yeux mis-clos il me regardait, comme aux anges.

« Braig… » Souffla-t-il alors.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever, mes mains avaient attrapés son visage et il fut attiré a moi, cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus long et plus intense. Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches, la chaleur montait en moins, ça devait être le champagne.

Je m'étais accroché à lui, mes bras se reposant sur ses épaules, tout en continuant cette étreinte que j'espérais la plus longue possible.

Soudain, ont frappa à la porte.

Je maudis celui qui a osé. Rompant notre baiser, nous nous regardons, un sourire aux lèvres, son sourire disait plus que des mots « ce n'est que partie remise » et je lui répondait « oui » de mon sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors Even arriva, il nous regarda un instant.

« Je vous dérange ? » Lança-t-il intrigué.

« Non » Avaient-ont répondu en chœur.

« Bien, je prendre votre place, aller vous coucher. »

Ont approuva d'un signe de la tête et quittons la salle. Dilan n'avait évidemment pas oublier de reprendre sa bouteille de champagne.

Sortit, j'étais prés a rentrer dans mes appartements quand il me prit la main.

« Où vas-tu ? La soirée n'est pas terminé. »

Je rougis, puis j'approuve, serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Je sursaute aujourd'hui je suis là, assis, seul…Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Tout c'est bien passé, puis ça a fini mal, je ne pense pas que cela soit ma faute, mais lui apparemment semble le penser…

Je revois cette scène encore une fois, aujourd'hui je me fiche éperdument de Xaldin, mais le gosse m'obsède jours et nuit.

Et je devais bien admettre que j'étais incapable de le faire sortir


	7. Chapter 7

**L'amour sans cœur **

Chapitre 7 

Il est revenus.

Allez savoir comment je l'aie appris, j'ai juste entendus ses mots lancés dans un couloir

Il est revenus.

Alors que mes larmes n'avaient cessées de couler, alors que chaque soir je regardais notre Kingdom Hearts et que je le suppliait par la force des cœurs qu'il contenait de le ramener.

Il était revenus.

Et moi, ridicule comme je suis je ne sais pas QUOI faire.

Lui sauter dans les bras ? Non Demyx, bad plan ! Surtout après ce qu'il a vu.

Mais que faire que faire que faiiiiireuuuh

Je m'arrache les cheveux, je regarde ma sitar, et si je lui jouait un récital ? En l'honneur de son retour…Ou peu être tout simplement pour réconforter mon âme.

Tu es bête Demyx, lui, celui qui t'obsède est revenus et toi tu veux jouer de la guitare…Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre a quel point je meurs d'envie d'aller le voir. Je regarde notre précieux à tous, ce Kingdom Hearts chaque jours rassasier de cœur… J'ai tellement hâte d'en avoir un et puis non Demyx là tu changes de sujet ça ne t'aidera vraiment pas !

Je reste assis sur la chaise de mes appartements, je regarde le sol je réfléchit, dois-je aller le voir ? Je suis sur que la réponse est oui, mais bon sang je n'ose pas.

Et si je le croise…L'autre…

Je le crains trop… Mais lui, je l'aime trop…

Aimer…C'est bizarre pour un simili de parler d'amour, mais pourtant, c'est vraiment de ça qu'il s'agit, je suis en larme rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pense depuis qu'il nous a surpris…Je crains même d'aller lui parler…

Bon, et puis après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Je me lance ! …

Je sors de mes appartements, le couloir n'a jamais été aussi long …Que faire, que dire… ? bon sang Demyx du calme.

J'arrive, je sens sa présence en ces lieux, son odeur, sa froideur, Lui, tout j'ai peur et pourtant, je frappe à la porte.

Il ne répond pas.

Pourtant je sais qu'il est là, j'insiste, étonné de mon courage, je frappe encore.

Pour finir, j'ose ouvrir la porte. Il est effectivement là, il me tourne le dos assis sur son lit la tête baissée, il regarde le sol.

« Tu es…Revenus ? » osais-je lui demander

Il se retourne, son œil jaune me regarde d'un air étonné, comme si ça l'étonnait que je sois venus. Puis, il retourna à nouveau la tête, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres…

« Salut petit » Lance-t-il doucement. Je sens dans sa voix une tension étrange…

J'ose faire un pas et refermer la porte derrière moi, je m'avance vers lui.

« Comment te sens tu ? Ta mission….Elle c'est bien passé ? » j'essaye de prendre un ton enjoué comme a mon habitude, mais j'ai du mal, l'ambiance est mortelle.

« Je suis fatigué Demyx… » Souffla-t-il d'un air grave. Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan de joie, alors que je pensais qu'il était heureux de me voir, il m'a juste envoyé chier comme un moins que rien.

« Je vois… » Soufflais-je… « Je vais te laisser alors…. »

Il hocha la tête sans même me regarder…Il voulait que je parte…Et bien c'est ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux …Mais je devais les retenir surtout face à lui…

« Oh…Demyx…. » Souffla t-il doucement

Je me retourne, il m'a interpellé ?

« Tu seras heureux…En tout cas…fait en sorte de l'être. »

Il m'a tué.

Ces mots m'ont transpercé le cœur, le foie, l'estomac.

La gorge, et surtout mes yeux… Ses larmes que je retenaient avaient réussit leurs forcing et coulaient sur mes joues.

Je tremblais…

« T'es trop bête ! » M'exclamais-je la voix tremblante…Je craque…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..

Il se retourne, il me vois pleurer, j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de mains.

« Si tu crois que je vais être heureux sans toi….Tu te trompe !! » Réalisant ma connerie, je cours à toute allure dans les couloirs du palais, le laissant là sans voix.

Je me réfugie dans mes appartements et éclate en sanglot.

C'était plus fort que moi …

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

L'amour sans Cœur.

I'm Baaaackkk Mwahahahaha !

Merci a vous pour vos revieuws les enfants ! Et désolée pour le temps que je vous ai fait attendre, faut dire que mes projets avec ma chère collègue (Saix) me prennent du temps hein.  
En parlant de ça, ça y est ! On a créés un compte commun, donc si ça vous intéresse c'est The-luna-freeshooter. Notre nouveau projet sur FF 12 s'y trouve et ont comptent y déménager « Et si Sora avait perdus ? » mais là ont a encore le temps.

A bientôôôt et Revieuweeezzzz

Chapitre 8 

J'ai été stupide. En faite, oui, JE suis stupide, de A jusque Z, j'ai dis ce que je pensais ,c'est vrai, mais de là, à le blesser.

Mais comment il peu être blessé ? Il n'a pas de cœur ! Comment verser une larme quand on est sensé ne même plus en avoir de stock.

Ce gamin me dépasse complètement, il me dépasse par son comportement si paradoxale.

Si humain qu'il en est déroutant.

Et inconsciemment je venais de mettre le doigt sur ce qui, aujourd'hui je le sais, m'a fait tomber sous le charme de ce petit. Sans cesse on me l'a répéter, « Tu es un simili, par conséquence tu n'as pas de cœur, et sans cœur tu ne peux ressentir de sentiment, et c'est ainsi » et gnagnagna.

Le jour où mon autre moi a cessé d'exister, a savoir, Braig, mon humain, ce jour là j'ai sentis mon cœur s'envoler, non, il ne c'est pas envolé tout seul, c'est vrai, on me l'a prit, arraché comme on arrache une poupée à un enfant qui pleure.

Mais je ne pleurais pas, c'était ma faute. J'avais suivis Xeanorth…Enfin…j'avais surtout suivis Dilan.

Oui je suis stupide, enfin Braig l'était encore plus d'être tombé amoureux de ce pauvre type que je méprise tellement aujourd'hui que même son simili me répugne. Je vous assure que si il avait un cœur, c'est moi qui lui aurait arraché, à la fourchette. Mais je ne vais commencer dans le récit gore et méprisant. Mes pensés sont tournées vers lui, ce petit blond qui vient de me crier sa vérité à la figure, et comme un enfant qui vient de faire un bêtise, et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Ah mais pourquoi y pleure lui ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

J'en ris, comment il veut me tuer alors que je n'aie déjà plus de cœur ?.

Ceci dit, comme ça ce fait que ce gamin me rend malade alors que j'ai pas de cœur…

Au diable ce cœur perdu, le temps d'un instant, j'exclus l'idée de ne plus en avoir et je me met a réfléchir, a réfléchir vite, mais réfléchir vite n'a pas toujours été mon fort. En faite je n'ai pas a réfléchir, pour moi, c'est simple. Je me lève, je prend la porte, je sors, je cours, j'entre dans sa chambre et puis je le console.

Mais alors POURQUOI je ne le fais pas ???!

J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la super glu sur les fesses qui m'empêche de décoller de se foutu matelas. Mince, a croire que ça me stress.

J'ai l'air con, mais remarque, je le suis un peu, je traite cet enfant de gamin et moi je suis même pas capable d'accourir le consoler, non mais j'ai honte.

« Demyx… » Je murmure, je cache mon visage dans mes mains, mais impossible d'oublier ce visage d'ange plein de larme. Je serre les poings, je me lève et je prends la porte. Je suis dans le couloire, le silence, personne, le calme, le vide le plus totale… Illusiopolis…

Le Kingdom Hearts, il est pendu dans les airs, un astre en forme de cœur que nous n'avons pas, un astre qui pourrait nous en apporter un, mais cela est-il nécessaire.

Je m'en fiche, Demyx est triste. Par ma faute en plus. J'arrive devant sa porte, malgré qu'elle soit fermer j'entends ses sanglots, sa tristesse, son mal être.

Demyx…Quel idiot je suis…

J'attrape la poigner de la porte, je respire, si j'avais encore un cœur il sera sortit de ma poitrine, ou il se serait tout simplement arrêter net . Ca y est, je suis entrain d'ouvrir la porte je l'entends grincer, Xigbar, ne soit pas lâche, enfin, cesse de l'être en tout cas.

« Demyx ? » L'appelais je en ouvrant la porte. Je le vois couché sur son lit, il pleure car son dos se soulève a chaque sanglot, son visage est caché dans les oreillers.

Je reste figé un instant. Que j'ai mal de le voir ainsi pleurer de ma faute, je ne me reconnais plus, moi avoir mal

« Demyx… »

Il est surprit, il se relève, dorénavant assit sur son lit, je peu le voir clairement, ce visage d'ange et humide de larmes, il grimace de tristesse, et je…

Je me force a avancer, non pas que je ne le souhaite pas, au contraire, si je ne me retenais pas il serait déjà dans mes bras. Le voir ainsi me brise entièrement. Je m'avance doucement vers lui, il me regarde d'un air ahuri.

« Tu es…venus ?

-Evidemment ! » Lui lancais je d'un ton nerveux.

Je suis maintenant devant lui, je le regarde assis sur son lit il essuie une larme.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de….

-Qui t 'as dis que c'était par obligation ? » Décidément je prends l'habitude de le couper…

Il me regarde, silencieux, il renifle. S'essuie encore une larme, enfin, lève la main pour le faire mais à ce moment là comme incontrôlable, ma main se pause prés de sa joue et recueille cette petite perle d'eau salé à sa place. Il me regarde de ses yeux d'enfant un petit ange que l'on a facile d'étonner. Et moi je souris comme un crétin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai a sourire comme ça, dit lui quelque chose idiot.

« J'ai été bête.. »

C'était pas mal, mais le mot bête était très faible.

« Je ne savais pas….enfin…Je n'arrivais pas a admettre ce que tu ressentais…je…

-Et toi ? Que ressens-tu ? »

Il venait de prendre la même habitude que moi, j'en souris, mais ce qu'il vient de me demander… Comment expliquer par des mots ce que je ressens, en ce moment, pour lui ?

J'essaye de chercher, mais visiblement, il attendent une réponse et vite…

Bon Xigbar, il suffit de faire ton lâche, ce que tu vas t'apprêter a faire tu vas sans doute le regretter, oui, tu vas avoir honte, il va te reposer et tu vas a jamais briser le semblant de lien qui vous liait encore. Mais qu'importe, cela vaut mieux que tout les mots…

Je ferme juste les yeux, j'avance mon visage vers le siens, mes mains ne sont plus contrôlable, elles attrapent le visage de l'ange en face de moi et très vite sans trop réfléchir, je l'embrasse, rien de passionné, juste pauser timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes juste ça, simplement. C'est étrange comme elles sont sucrés, sucrés comme un bonbon, mais aussi acide de larmes qui avaient couler, un bonbon acidulé, c'est ça. J'en raffolait étant humain.

Cette fois, je me dis que c'est trop, qu'il doit en avoir assez, alors, je vais pour m'éloigné mais deux mains glacées se pausent a leurs tours sur mon visage, elles sont si froides, si agréable, elles me retiennent, il ne veut pas que je parte.

Alors que j'avais ouvert les yeux d'étonnement ils se refermèrent, pas que je voulais, juste que je me sentais si bien qu'ils c'étaient fermés seuls. Je n'arrivais pas a réaliser, d'abord à quel point j'avais été stupide d'hésiter, mais surtout ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Ce timide baiser c'était peu a peu, sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit, approfondit …

Xigbar, surtout, ne pleure pas.

A suivre


End file.
